Heart of Ice
by MermaidGirl34
Summary: The eternal winter is over and Arendelle is happy. Elsa reigns Queen and Anna and Kristoff are happily taking it slow. Elsa's 18th birthday is fast approaching and the kingdom is preparing a celebration of their Queen's coming of age. But a hidden danger lurks past the mountains, a danger from Elsa's past, and a secret her parents kept from her about her powers...and their origin
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_The warm breeze touched the beautiful kingdom of Arendell with a warm hand, bringing the warmth and growth of spring to the lands. The kingdom was happy and in rich abundance, prospering from trade with the neighboring kingdom of Weselton, amongst others._

_ And not only that, but the beloved King and Queen had a newborn daughter: Princess Elsa, a gorgeous girl with shinning blue eyes and auburn hair already growing in._

_ The kingdom was overjoyed and embraced their new princess with open arms. A public baby shower was thrown, and the whole kingdom celebrated the birth and sang songs late into the night._

_ When the King and Queen finally retired for the night after all the guests had left their halls, the two proud parents put their baby to sleep in her cradle, the mobile dangling flowers and little suns above her head. _

_ "Our little spring baby," her mother whispered, stroking Elsa's head tenderly as she slept. "So beautiful."_

_ The King smiled, rubbing his wife's back lovingly. "She will make a wonderful Queen," he said softly, eyes shining. "Let's let her sleep."_

_ The Queen nodded in agreement and the two left the nursery with quiet feet, shutting the door with care._

_ The room fell silent, and the little princess slept on, her mobile spinning slowly and projecting dreams of spring into her little mind._

_ But as she dreamed, the air gathered a chill that had not been there before. In fact, the windows even began to frost, ice beginning to creep up on the panes and forming little patterns across the glass. The temperature took a dramatic drop and baby Elsa awoke with a start, her breath fogging in the air._

_ She didn't cry, even when the window was suddenly flown open by a strong gust of cold wind. Her blue eyes stared open wide and frightened as a boot stepped over the window pane, snowflakes swirling around it and ice gathering at its touched._

_ She only began to cry when the man fully emerged in her room, staring at her with glowing blue eyes and snow white hair, his pasty white skin and glowing icy hands lifted in her direction. She cried, loud and hard and bawling, crying from fear and for her parents to save her._

_ The man simply smirked evilly, the glow of his eyes intensifying and casting an eerie blue glow on the room. The swirl of snow grew and ice began to creep from the window sill to the walls and floor too, travelling up the feet of Elsa's crib._

_ "Oooo, little Princess Elsa," the man said, laughing lightly as he took a step toward her, causing and explosion of ice with each movement. "A pleasure to finally meet your acquaintance. Sorry I couldn't make your party…I think my invitation got lost in the mail."_

_ He strode to the side of her crib and stopped there, staring down at her little bawling form, crying and staring up at him with big azure eyes filled with fear._

_ He chuckled again and placed a hand on the edge of the cradle. It froze at his touch. "Such eyes," he commented. "Like the sky, they've been saying. Perfect for a spring baby."_

_ He shook his head lightly, flurries dislodging from his white locks as he did. "I think I disagree," he lilted. "Looks more like __**ice **__to me!"_

_ His hand shot out suddenly, touching the baby's head with a smooth palm. The baby screeched, the man laughed and the door shuttered on the hinges and the King and Queen barged into the room in horror, responding to their child's screams._

_ The Queen shrieked in horror and fear, collapsing against the door at the sight of the man and the King let out an estranged cry, hurtling forward, but was met by a wall of sharp icicles at his throat._

_ "Ah-ah, not so fast, your Majesty," the man cackled, blue eyes glowing with mirth and magic. He turned back to Elsa, grinning as he scooped her into his arms. "I was just admiring your daughter, since I didn't appear to be eligible for the party."_

_ He stroked her cheek lightly before looking back at the horrified parents. _

_ "Like the hair?" he asked, laughing manically as Elsa continued to sob, her auburn hair slowly beginning to grow white._

_ "What have you done?" the King breathed in horror, his hands curling into fists as he unsheathed his sword. __**"What have you done to my daughter?"**_

_"Consider it my birthday present to her," the mysterious man sneered. "A little bit of winter."_

_ He laughed again, placing her gently back in her cradle, before straightening to face the royal couple with glowing hands of ice and snow. _

_ "She'll make a bit more interesting of a Queen now," he grinned. _

_ "What do you mean?" the King demanded, braving a step forward, his neck centimeters from the point of the ice spike. "What did you do?"_

_ "It'll only grow," the man said cryptically, his smile widening. "You can't stop it. No one can, and she can't control it. Not yet. Not until she turns of age. Then…then we'll meet again."_

_ He cackled again, and this time it was loud and purely demonic, filling the room with its sound. He lifted his hands and there was a flash of blinding white light and cold._

_ When the King and Queen opened their eyes, he was gone._

_ And the entire room was frozen solid, every inch of it sparkling fresh ice…_

_ And in the center…_

_ In the center was the crib, once adorned with flowers but now adorned with snowflakes and swirling snow patterns, carved out of the ice, and a dangling mobile of icicles and snowflakes up above._

_ And beneath it was a baby girl; a Princess with hair white as snow…_

_ And a heart slowly turning to ice._


	2. Happy Birthday

**(A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews! Quick note I forgot to mention in the prologue: this fic is a slight AU in that the events of the movie all happened, but Elsa was 16, having the coronation on her sixteenth birthday instead of her 21****st**** as a sort of sweet sixteen thing and also to mark when she would have started her official training to become Queen by the laws of the Kingdom (bit of headcanon). Anna was 14 (two years younger instead of three). So now, in the story, Elsa is turning 18, and the kingdom is celebrating her coming of age and Anna is 16. Everything else is left unchanged. Sorry for any confusion that might have brought about, but that is crucial to the story. Enjoy!**

**And congrats to Disney and the cast and crew of Frozen for their two Oscar wins! Here's to Frozen!)**

Elsa rested her hand on the windowsill of her room, smiling down at it as it didn't freeze over at her touch. It had been two years since everyone had found out about her powers, and her control over them was almost masterful now.

She turned around, her smile widening as she was greeted by the full expanse of her room.

Just because she had control now didn't mean she had to hide anymore.

Her room had been entirely transformed from its former self, completely taken over by ice and snow. The ceiling was bursting with ice patterns that Elsa had taken the time to think over and create herself. She had never considered her powers as an outlet for art before.

The floors were ice now too, and two pairs of ice skates waited outside her door for anyone who wished to enter and not slip. The door itself was ringed in ice sculptures and was always, _always _unlocked.

Elsa was never locking her door again.

Her bed was hung in glinting blue drapes and a light snow was constantly falling from the ceiling, the flakes resting on the icy floors briefly before evaporating to avoid buildup. Her control was growing. It didn't even take much effort anymore.

And all because of Anna. Anna had pulled through for her.

"Elsa!"

Speak of the devil. Elsa's grinned widened, and she turned just as her door flew open, Anna grinning widely back at her as she stuffed on her skates.

She entered the room with grace that she had not had two years previously, having both grown more comfortable on ice and also more graceful as she grew. She even had the nerve to put her leg out behind her as she glided up to her sister.

"Elsa, Elsa, Elsa!" she exclaimed, grabbing her older sister by the arm in excitement, eyes glinting.

"What?" Elsa asked, laughing as she allowed herself to be twirled around by her sister.

"You won't _believe _how pretty the kingdom looks!" Anna squealed, flushed with excitement. "They've outdid themselves for you, Elsa. Kristoff even carved ice sculptures for you! You have to come see!"

Elsa smiled. "All right, all right," she gave in, letting Anna drag her out. She closed the door behind them with a wave of her hand. "Are you sure I'm allowed to come see yet? Olaf was very insistent that – "

"They're all done!" Anna insisted. "And Olaf's got a surprise for you, now _c'mon!" _

She undid her skates and put her shoes back on in record time, taking off down the halls. Elsa laughed at her energy and ran after her, trailing snowflakes behind her.

Screw being the Queen and walking. She was done with that crap.

As she neared Anna, her sister looked back at her over her shoulder mischievously.

"Race you to the square!" she challenged.

Elsa's eyes narrowed. "You are _so _on!"

She picked up speed and Anna did too, "accidently" jumbling up the rug and tripping Elsa as she did.

"Oops!" she giggled, still running as Elsa glared at her. "Sorry!"

"You'd better be!" Elsa said, throwing her hand out in front of her. A small gust of chilly wind knocked Anna flat off her feet and on her butt.

"Hey!" she screeched indignantly as Elsa recovered and passed her up. "No fair! No powers!"

"You started it!" Elsa yelled over her shoulder, as Anna stuck her tongue out and got back on her feet.

The race continued, both sisters causing general havoc as they sabotaged one another. Drapery was pulled off the windows, plates knocked over and servants sent scattering, but no one really minded. Everyone was just happy to have Elsa and Anna back and playing with one another again.

They reached the gates and with a wave of her hand, Elsa busted them open with a strong gust, streaking through. Anna came in just behind her as the two of them collapsed into the square, falling over each other and laughing.

"Beat you!" Elsa laughed breathlessly.

"By a millimeter, you cheater!" Anna laughed too, sprawling out and grinning.

They lay there for a moment, catching their breath, until small shadow overcame them.

"Well, well, well," Kristoff said, looking down on them with a smile. "If it isn't the Queen and Princess of Arendelle. How unfortunate to see them in this state. One might get the wrong idea."

He grinned at them as Sven neighed in agreement.

"And what idea would that be?" Anna asked, giving Kristoff a squinty eyed look.

"Oh, that their up for grabs, of course!" Kristoff played, offering a hand. Anna took it and Kristoff pulled her to her feet before doing the same for Elsa.

"And we're not?" Anna asked.

"_You _certainly aren't," Kristoff said sweetly, kissing her gently on the lips. Anna kissed him back happily.

Sven made a face and Elsa mirrored it. "I think Sven and I both agree you two need to get a room," she announced.

Anna grinned as she and Kristoff broke apart. "Aw, c'mon, Elsa," she said. She poked Kristoff in the chest. "It's been two years with this one!"

"Mmmhmmm," Elsa said, looking unimpressed as she turned around. "Now, if there were only some ice sculptures that I could admire…"

Kristoff perked up immediately. "There is!" he said hurriedly, bolting to Elsa's side and gesturing in the right direction. "Uh, right this way, your Majesty."

"Thank you, Kristoff," Elsa formerly and Anna grinned as she followed them.

Kristoff guided them to an off-section of the square that was heavily crowded. "Make way for the Queen!" he yelled as they approached, and they quickly dispersed to let them through.

Elsa felt her breath leave her at what she saw.

An ice sculpture of dramatic beauty lay before her, craved expertly from the experienced hands of Kristoff and towering above them majestically.

It was her parents, smiling down on them and holding hands, and a younger her and Anna below them, smiling too. A happy family. A whole family, not torn apart by her powers.

She felt tears welling and she hastily pushed them away.

Next to that, smaller sculptures of her, Anna, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf stood, all playing in the snow and looking happy. Their happily ever after.

The real life Olaf bounced around them, keeping them from melting with his own personal flurry.

He let out a squeal when he saw her.

"Elsa!" he exclaimed, running to her and giving her a big hug. "I've missed you!"

She laughed, hugging him back. "I missed you too, Olaf," she said, patting him on the head. "Thanks for keeping the sculptures cold for me."

"Oh, psh, it was nothing," Olaf said modestly, grinning. "It's my new job! I'll keep doing it."

He made to run back to continue, but Elsa just laughed and waved her hand. A flurry of snow surrounded the sculptures and continued on its own, dusting them with snowflakes and making them look even more awe-inspiring.

Olaf gasped. "Oh, Elsa," he said. "You're so smart."

Elsa smiled and turned to Kristoff. "Thank you," she said.

Kristoff smiled sheepishly at her. "You're welcome, your Majesty," he said, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably.

Elsa made a face. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Elsa?"

"Um, sorry…Elsa," Kristoff corrected himself quickly, and Anna giggled.

"Happy Birthday, Elsa," she said.

"Happy Birthday," Kristoff echoed.

"Birthday?" Olaf screeched, looking shocked. "It's someone's birthday? Why did no one tell me?"

He took a big breath and began to sing. "Happy, happy birthday, oh, happy, happy you! Oh, happy, happy birthday, oh happy birthday to you! Oh, happy, happy days and happy, happy nights! Oh, happy, happy birthday, and a happy, happy life! Hey!"

He did a little dance and they all clapped. "Thank you, Olaf," Elsa thanked him.

"You're welcome," Olaf grinned. Then something dawned on him. "Oh!" he gasped. "I got you a present! I forgot! Wait here!"

He ran off on his stumpy little legs, returning with something held behind his back.

"For you, your majesty," he said regally, bowing as he presented the gift.

Elsa took the small wrapped parcel from him gently, unwrapping it with careful hands. She inhaled sharply as she did.

Slowly, she held up a snowman necklace, carved delicately out of ice.

"Olaf," she breathed. "Did you make this?"

Olaf looked sheepish. "Well," he admitted. "I had some help."

He shot a look in Kristoff's direction, who smiled.

Elsa's smile widened, eyes sparkling as she put it on. "It's beautiful," she said. "Thank you."

"It was the least I could do," Olaf shrugged. "Since you, y'know, made me."

Elsa smiled and bent down to place a gentle kiss on Olaf's snowy head. "And I am very grateful I did," she told him as the little snowman squirmed happily and blushed.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and straightened to see Anna gently pulling her in another direction. "Cake," she said, eyes shining.

"Cake?" Elsa repeated, eyes widening.

Anna's face turned mischievous. _"Cake."_

Elsa felt adrenaline suddenly course through her as she raced after Anna and Kristoff back toward the castle.

Cake. Her birthday cake.

There had been a cake then, too. At the coronation. She knew one had been made. She'd never seen it, let alone ate any of it. She wasn't sure if anyone had. Not after what had happened.

All of a sudden, all she wanted to do was to eat cake - her and Anna and Kristoff and Olaf and maybe Sven, and celebrate her coming of age with her kingdom.

No worries, no responsibilities, no fear - just this one night. This one celebration.

And for once, it was possible, too.

The barreled through the square, back through the gates, into the palace and –

And it was snowing.

Snow glinted from the ceiling of the ballroom and drifted down to the floor, collecting in little patches on the decorative floor. In the center sat the cake, a triple-decker of immense decoration, adorned with beautifully and artistically iced snow-capped mountains, icicles and snowflakes - just for her.

Elsa smiled wide. It was like something from a fantasy, and they'd done it all for her – even a fake snowstorm!

Anna giggled as the snow began to gather on her hair. She brushed it away lightly, showering Elsa in flakes. "Nice touch," she complimented her sister, admiring the snow.

Elsa laughed instinctively, but her smile slowly turned to a frown as she turned to her sister in confusion.

"What do you mean?" she asked, brow furrowed.

Both Kristoff and Anna turned to look at her, faces concerned. "The snow," Kristoff said slowly. "You're causing it?"

"Wha… n-no," Elsa breathed, her eyes widening and voice shaking as she touched the flakes on the shoulders on her dress.

They weren't fake. The snow wasn't artificial.

Her breath fogged in the air as the temperature decreased suddenly. Kristoff and Anna shivered.

That was her. That Elsa knew, she could feel fear rising inside of her, chilling the room. But the snow stayed the same. She held up her hands to her face, and they did not glow with slight blue energy, or tingle with the familiar feeling of her power.

She was not making the snow.

Suddenly, there was a gust of wind and the snow began to swirl into a whirlwind, capturing the trio and the snowman in the center of the ballroom with the cake - which slowly began to fall apart as delicate adornments were picked off it at the storms rising intensity.

"Elsa!" Anna cried. "Stop it! You're ruining your cake!"

"It's not me!" Elsa screeched, putting her hands out in front of her and pulling them in towards her stomach in desperate attempts to control the storm. "I-I'm not creating it, I c-can't control it! _It's not me!"_

"No, my dear," a deep voice came from somewhere in the white void.

"It's not."


End file.
